POWER & CONTROL
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Levi, un Omega sin marca, disfrutaba de una vida espléndida. Tenía un departamento impresionante, un auto que amaba, y a un montón de Alfas dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Hasta que Eren Jaeger apareció, reclamándolo como su propiedad y dispuesto a poner patas arriba la vida de Levi. UA. OoC. Omega!verse. Lemmon. Mpreg. EreRi.
1. El mundo a mis pies

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado** **del** **OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Omega**!**verse** | **Mpreg** | **Alfa**!**Eren** | **Omega**!**Levi** |

**N**/**A**: Holiwis OwO/, aquí vengo con un fic nuevo, no serán muchos capítulos, quizá sólo 5 ya depende de la imaginación XD. La verdad, no sé qué decir de esta historia. Ya tenía ganas de escribir un Omega!verse, pero nunca terminaba por animarme... Hasta ahora E_E XD.

En fin, espero qué les guste /o/

**Ojo**: Es un **EreRi**, o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

**POWER** **&amp;** **CONTROL**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

Get what I want 'cause I ask for it.

Not because I'm really that deserving of it.

**.**

**PRIMADONNA**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **uno**.

❤**El** **mundo** **a** **mis** **pies**❤

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había escuchado decir —sobre todo a los Betas (jodidos Betas de mierda)— que los Omegas estábamos hasta abajo. En eso llamado cadena alimenticia ocupábamos el último puesto; que éramos tan insignificantes y poco importante que, para lo único que servíamos, era para traer hijos al mundo.

Y, en cierto momento de mi vida, llegué a creer en esas palabras. Por lo que me odiaba a mí mismo, detesté mi naturaleza Omega; repudiaba la sola idea de ser alguien tan débil, qué no servía más que para traer a los hijos de Alfas al mundo y vivir solamente para servirles a ellos.

Por esa razón, decidí no ser alguien débil. Me dije a mí mismo que, si quería, podía ser alguien tan fuerte como un Alfa. O tener una mente tan fría como la de un Beta; poder controlar mis sentimientos a mi antojo, sin necesidad de parecer una nena necesitada de cariño que caería por cualquier Alfa que se le pusiera al frente.

Y lo había logrado, por supuesto. Sin embargo, aún así, las burlas, por ser de naturaleza Omega, siguieron. En mi familia, la mayoría de los hombres siempre habían sido Alfas. Todos ellos respetables, fuertes, altos —tremendamente altos—, y ocupaban puestos dignos de orgullo.

No obstante, yo había nacido como un Omega. Fue un suceso cuando, al cumplir los catorce, lo descubrí. Cuando me encontré teniendo mi primer celo, mi mundo se vino abajo; pensé que dejaría de ser un orgullo para mis padres, por que ellos tenían muchísimas esperanzas en mí, en qué siguiera el legado Ackerman. Pero, contrario a todo lo que llegué a creer, mis papás me apoyaron. Ellos dijeron que no importaba mi naturaleza; daba igual si era un Alfa, Beta u Omega. Eso no te definía como persona, tampoco lo fuerte, inteligente o respetable que pudieras llegar a ser. Eso sólo podías lograrlo tú, luchando. Demostrándole al mundo que un Omega podía igualarse a un Alfa si se lo proponía.

Fue desde ese momento cuando no dejé que las burlas me afectaran. Sólo me empeñe en salir adelante con orgullo en un mundo que era regido por Alfas. Iba a demostrarles a todos esos Betas, que murmuraban a mi espalda lo poca cosa que era, que no era siquiera capaz de heredar la compañía Ackerman por ser un Omega, qué conseguiría eso y más; sería tan respetado que tendría a varios Alfas a mis pies.

¿Y qué si lo conseguí? Por supuesto que sí; y, aunque suene bastante raro, lo logré gracias a mi naturaleza Omega.

Me di cuenta que, en realidad, podía usarlo a mi favor. Porque, vamos, todos esos imbécil que solían decir que los Omegas estábamos hasta abajo, en la cadena alimenticia, mentían.

¿Por qué?, la respuesta era por demás fácil.

Porque no eran los Alfas quienes estaban hasta arriba, sino nosotros, los Omegas. Sí, el mundo era regido por los Alfas; aquellos que eran fuertes y poderosos. Pero, si lo pensamos mejor, era fácil darse cuenta qué eran los Alfas quienes nos necesitaban más. Sin nosotros, ellos no podían reproducirse. ¿Alfa y Alfa? Cristo, aquello debía ser una aberración —además de qué se desataría una guerra mundial para ver quién iría arriba (si saben a lo qué me refiero, ¿verdad?)—. ¿Alfa y Beta? Dejen que me ría, por favor. Ja, ja, ja, jaaaá. Si de por sí entre Beta y Beta es muy difícil tener hijos, ahora sólo imaginen a un Alfa y un Beta intentando tener bebés. Más infértil que un terreno árido imposible.

Además, no sólo era el hecho de los hijos; también que, a veces, un Alfa necesitaba ser mimado —sí, ellos también debían tener un poco de cariño. ¿Es qué nunca han escuchado esa frase que reza: «Detrás de todo Alfa, hay un gran Omega»?—. Cuando llegaban a casa, luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo, lo único que quería era un abrazo, besos y muchas palabras amorosas. Y sólo un Omega podía hacerlos sentir así de amados. Entre Alfas no se podía. Oh, Jesús. Me da escalofríos sólo de imaginar a un Alfa siendo amoroso con otro Alfa. Y no me hagan mencionar a los Betas. Esos desgraciados no tenían sentimientos; ni siquiera debían tener noción de eso llamado «amor». Más secos que un terreno árido, imposible.

Y así, podía mencionar aún más razones para demostrar que los Omegas estamos hasta arriba. Pero eso sería divagar, y no me gusta hacerlo. Sólo comentaré que gracia a mi naturaleza —y a mi inteligencia para saber como usarla— había obtenido un montón de cosas.

Un departamento enorme; en una de las zonas más lujosas en toda Sina —mueran de envida Betas, ni con su sueldo de mierda podían pagar algo así—. Un auto de último modelo, en color oscuro y con asientos forrados de cuero negro —Oh, Cristo, lo amaba más que a mis productos de limpieza—. De vez en vez, conseguía desayunos, almuerzos y cenas gratis en cualquier restaurante carísimo de la ciudad. Viajes con todo pagado a cualquier parte del mundo. Entre muchas cosas más.

Y cabe mencionar que tenía esas cosas no por que tuviera mi propia empresa. Sino porque los Alfas me los daban.

_Gratis_; sin pedir nada a cambio.

Yo era un Omega no marcado. O sea, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con un Alfa. Y sí, eso, en un mundo como en el qué vivíamos, era bastante raro. Porque todo Omega, tarde o temprano, encontraba a su pareja. Era una necesidad; casi como respirar. Pero a mí la sola idea de vivir aferrado a alguien, necesitándolo día a día, me aterraba.

Por ello, había decidido que ningún Alfa dejaría su huella en mí. Sólo me pertenecería a mí mismo.

Pero, mientras los Alfas no supieran eso, todo estaría bien. Seguiría gozando de todos esos regalos que me daban para intentar que les diera el tan esperado «sí».

Obviamente eso nunca pasaría.

Eso era lo que pensaba, hasta...

Hasta que lo conocí a él.

A Eren Jaeger.

A ese puto Alfa de mierda que puso mi, «_perfecto_ y _controlado_», mundo patas arriba.

**(...)**

Era nueve de Marzo; cerca de las 7:30. La mañana estaba bonita. En el cielo, las nubes negras se apoderaban del sol advirtiendo la tremenda lluvia que se desataría ese día. El café caliente que se deslizaba por mi garganta lograba aplacar un poco el frío que azotaba afuera —y eso que todavía estaba en mi departamento. No quería ni imaginar como sería cuando saliera—. Las noticias, en la televisión, no decían nada nuevo. Quiero decir, siempre era lo mismo; alabando a los Alfas por el excelente trabajo que hacían al mantener con bien a la ciudad.

Mordí una tostada, con un poco de mermelada de durazno encima, casi de mala gana mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Jodidos Alfas de mierda que siempre aparecían en la televisión. A nosotros también deberían sacarnos en las noticias por el maravilloso trabajo que hacíamos al mantener a esos mastodontes en cintura.

Nuestro trabajo también debía ser aplaudido, pero no. Todo el crédito se lo llevaban los Alfas.

Iba a tomar otro poco de café para bajarme el mal humor, pero, justo en ese preciso momento, la puerta de mi departamento sonó. Fruncí el ceño casi sin querer. Era bastante raro qué alguien llamara tan temprano.

Con un suspiro, me levanté de mi lugar para dirigirme a la puerta. Y, cuando la abrí, internamente deseé no haberlo hecho.

Mikasa Ackerman estaba ahí parada, con ese par de orbes oscuros y sin sentimientos, mirándome fijamente como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras me recargaba en la pared, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. No porque ella fuera un Alfa me dejaría intimidar.

—Levi —dijo, luego de un rato de silencio—. Dejarás que un amigo se quede contigo unos días.

Levanté una ceja ante su orden —por que sí, eso no había sido una pregunta, ni una suplica. Fue un mandato—, mientras la miraba como si me hubiera hablado en hebreo. Ella pareció no comprender mi mirada, porque simplemente seguía ahí, como si esperara algo.

—Estás loca —respondí, para luego cerrar la puerta. Pero, como era de esperarse, Mikasa no lo permitió. Bastó con que pusiera una mano sobre la superficie de madera para impedirlo. Pese a que yo era un Omega y ella un Alfa nuestra fuerza se igualaba—. ¡Lárgate, mujer!

—Escúchame, por favor.

—¡No quiero! —Respondí, todavía luchando por cerrar la puerta.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Sólo escúchame! ¡Te lo pido como tu hermana!

Gruñí en mi interior ante la mención de ese simple hecho. Pues sí, para mi desgracia, ambos éramos hermanos; y gemelos, para acabarla. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, Mikasa había sacado los genes Alfa —¡me robó todo lo que me pertenecía!—. Fue la primera mujer, en toda la familia Ackerman, en serlo. Era fuerte, inteligente —aunque yo también lo era, incluso más que ella—, alta y tenía ese porte que inspiraba respeto tan sólo con verla.

Jodida Mikasa ladrona de genes.

Regresé la mirada a ella tan sólo para encontrar sus orbes llenos de muda suplica. Rodé los ojos y dejé de aplicar fuerza. Sabía que ella no dejaría de insistir hasta que escuchara todo lo que tenía por decir. Tras ese pensamiento, dejé escapar otro suspiro, mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos.

—Tienes cinco minutos; empieza a hablar.

Mikasa asintió.

—Mira, mi amigo llegará mañana de Turquía porque tiene unos asuntos que arreglar en una de sus empresas —explicó. Le miré fijamente, ella pestañeó—. Sólo serán un par de días, Levi. Deja que se quede contigo, por favor.

—Hah... ¿Y por qué no se queda contigo? —inquirí.

—Sasha entrará en celo dentro de poco.

—Oh.

Silencio.

—Tu amigo, ¿es un Alfa?

—Sí.

Miradas fijas otra vez.

—Oh.

Silencio.

—¿Y...? —insistió.

—¿Y por qué crees que me gustaría la idea de tener a un Alfa en mi casa, siendo yo un Omega? —ella abrió la boca para hablar, por lo que me apresuré en seguir—. Además, no ganaría nada con eso, ¿sabes? No sacaría nada de provecho al dejar a tu amigo viviendo conmigo.

Esta vez, fue Mikasa quién soltó un suspiro pesado mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz.

—Eres un enano que sólo vive para que lo mimen, ¿no es así? Todos esos Alfas te han mal acostumbrado dándote cualquier cosa que desees, ¿verdad? —dijo— Siempre debes sacar algo de cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

Solté una risa por lo bajo. No podía estar más en lo cierto.

—¿Esos son celos, hermana mía? — hablé, pintando una sonrisa. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos— Admite que tienes envidia de todo lo que he conseguido sin hacer, prácticamente, nada.

—Sólo moverles el culo a los Alfas que se cruzan en tu camino, querido —recordó, mientras encarnaba una ceja, con el afán de avergonzarme. Pero a mí no me daba pena admitir aquello. Es más, me llenaba de orgullo—. Podrías tener todo eso por tu cuenta, pero prefieres que te lo den otros, ¿Qué ganas con eso? es lo que nunca entenderé.

Encogí los hombros, casi como si no me importaran sus palabras. Y la verdad, es que me daba igual lo que pensara. No cambiaría mi modo de vivir por nada; ni nadie. Además, ella no merecía saber qué sólo lo hacía para demostrarle a todos que un Omega podía tener al mundo a sus pies, si así lo quería. Entonces, al ver qué no le contestaría, Mikasa alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Escucha, si haces esto por mí, te deberé un favor.

Y sólo bastaron esas palabras para mis ojos se iluminaran casi con maldad. Si hubiera sido del tipo de persona que demostrara su sentir con facilidad, estoy seguro que, en ese momento, una sonrisa casi como la del gato Chesire se habría plantado en mi rostro. Porque, que Mikasa me debiera un favor, era digno de festejarse.

—Bien —respondí—. Sólo unos días, si pasa más tiempo lo echaré a la calle, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

Ella estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, se arrepintió segundos después. Con una expresión que me fue difícil de leer, sonrió, como si planeara algo malo, mientras me volteaba a mirar. Temblé sin querer, porque hubo una chispa malvada en sus ojos que me mandó un montón de escalofríos por la espalda.

Y es que ella sabía algo.

—Por cierto, el nombre de mi amigo es Eren Jaeger.

Y, al reconocer ese nombre, mi única respuesta fue:

—Debes estar bromeando.

**(...)**

Tras aquella revelación, y casi una hora después, llegué hasta la empresa. En mi cabeza aún seguía rondando el nombre de «Eren Jaeger». No me malentiendan, no conocía al hombre en cuestión pero había visto su nombre varias veces por todos lados; en los periódicos, en las revistas, en los noticieros, hasta en la radio incluso. Y es que ese «Eren» era hijo de un «poderoso» y «respetable» magnate Alemán.

Quizá, después de todo, sí podía sacar algo bueno al dejarlo vivir conmigo.

Que nuestras empresas se hicieran «amigas», sería una buena opción.

—Buen día, señor Levi —saludó Petra, mi joven (y Omega) secretaria, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sonreía con calidez.

A veces, me sentía realmente mal por no corresponder sus sonrisas, pero yo tenía una imagen que mantener. Por eso, solamente le devolvía el saludo y, muy de vez en cuando, le hacía un buen comentario sobre lo bonita que se veía.

—Buen día, Petra —saludé, de regreso, mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi oficina.

—¡Ah, por cierto, señor! —dijo ella, haciendo que me detuviera para voltear a mirarla—. El señor Smith está esperándolo en su oficina.

Entonces, tras sus palabras, le agradecí mientras que, en mi interior, sonreía abiertamente. Erwin Smith era un Alfa de clase alta —muy alta, para mi conveniencia— y, sin querer sonar muy ególatra, él estaba loco por mí. Hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de que lo dejara marcarme.

Cosa que jamás pasaría, por supuesto.

Antes de abrir la puerta, llevé mis manos hasta mi camiseta y desaté un par de botones, los suficientes como para que un poco de mi piel quedara al descubierto —eso parecía volver locos a los Alfas—. Y entré a mi oficina luego de eso.

Erwin estaba parado frente a la enorme ventana que había tras mi escritorio. Su vista, que momentos antes se hallaba perdida en la ciudad, se clavó en mí una vez que entré. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa coqueta, mientras me miraba andar hasta mi silla. Por supuesto, caminé lo más sensual que pude —aunque sin ser tan obvio—, a la par que sentía sus ojos recorrerme de arriba hacia abajo.

Ah, mi ego se inflaba a cada momento.

—Oh bueno, pero si no recordaba haberte citado hoy, Erwin —dije, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento.

Erwin sonrió todavía más.

—Quise darte una sorpresa, Levi —susurró, muy cerca de mi oído. Es más, incluso el muy hijo de puta se tomó la libertad de olisquear mi piel, como para asegurarse de que ningún Alfa me hubiera tomado aún—. Además, hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Sonreí a medias. Sabía que debía soportar toda esa invasión al espacio personal si quería conseguir lo que deseara, sin embargo, a veces era terrible tener que hacerlo. Tanto así qué me daban ganas de patearlos en la entrepierna, para dejarles en claro que no me gustaba toda esa violación a mi espacio.

—Lo sé, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo. Debo conseguir un montón de firmas de personas importantes para no sé qué cosa de los animales; Mikasa me lo explicó, pero la verdad no presté demasiada atención —medio mentí, mientras me miraba las uñas—. También dijo que si lo hacía, la empresa quedaría muy bien ante la prensa y tendríamos más ganancias —entonces, solté un suspiro de desilusión mientras recargaba mi rostro sobre mi mano—. Pero no he conseguido muchas firmas. Tendré que esforzarme más, supongo.

La verdad, era mitad mentira. Sí debía conseguir firmas, pero no me había puesto en ello aún porque sabía que sólo necesitaba fingir frente a algún Alfa para que ellos hicieran todo el trabajo por mí.

Oh, sí. Mi puta vida era perfecta.

Erwin rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio. Puse mi mejor cara de «niño necesitado», y sólo eso fue suficiente para llegar a su corazón. Lo supe por la forma en que sus ojos azules se mostraron llenos de pena.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, sonriendo—. Yo te ayudo a conseguir esas firmas, es más yo también firmaré, ¿bien?

Sonreí en mi interior. Era tan fácil hacerlos caer.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —pregunté, fingiendo sorpresa— Pero son muchas...

Erwin le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Hay mucha gente poderosa que me debe favores, ten por seguro que mañana tendrás esa lista completa.

¡Como me gustaba eso de ser un Omega!

—Gracias...

Mi compañero sonrió, mientras llevaba una mano a mi pelo para acomodar un par de mechones rebeldes. No opuse resistencia, es más hasta le dejé tocar mi mejilla suavemente. El pobre me daba un poco de lástima. Luego, pareció recordar algo porque en seguida metió una mano al bolsillo de su saco negro, al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Oh sí, festejé en mi interior, eso significaba que había un regalo para mí.

—Compré algo para ti, Levi —sonrió, al mismo tiempo que ponía una caja color negro frente a mí. Otra vez, fingí sorpresa—. Lo vi en el aparador de una tienda y pensé que te gustaría.

Tomé la caja entre mis manos, sin esperar demasiado para abrirla. Dentro, había un reloj de muñeca; era precioso, en color plateado, y, por los pequeños diamantes que adornaban cada hora, debía ser carísimo. Mis ojos brillaron con entusiasmo ante la joya. Debía ser sincero y admitir qué amaba eso de recibir regalos de la nada, sólo por el simple hecho de ser un Omega.

Bendita mi vida.

Entonces, sin que él lo esperara, me incliné sobre el escritorio lo suficiente como para dejar nuestros rostros cerca. Erwin pareció confundido a la primera, sin embargo no dudó en juntarse un poco más a mí. Pero —para su desgracia— no lo besé, al menos no en la boca. En cambio, mis labios se movieron hasta su mejilla, rozando la comisura de su boca.

Esa era la regla número 1: Siempre déjalos esperando por más.

—Es bastante hermoso, gracias —dije, tras romper todo contacto.

Erwin no se miró tan complacido, pero, aún así, disfrutó del pequeño momento que tuvimos. Al menos así me lo hizo entender con la suave sonrisa que se marcó en su rostro.

—De nada —respondió—. Sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, Levi.

Y le sonreí coqueto.

Amaba mi vida.

**(...)**

Era diez de Marzo, cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Estaba en casa, resguardando mi «sensible» cuerpo de la terrible tormenta que azotaba afuera. Las gotas eran tan pesadas que hacían un ruido tremendamente escandaloso cuando chocaban contra la ventana. Me ovillé un poco más en mi cómodo sofá, mientras me envolvía como gusano entre una colcha y un cálido sarape.

Me gustaba ese tipo de clima —aunque, al final, era mi cuerpo el que lo resentía—, porque siempre podía permanecer en casa, echado bajo las sábanas mientras miraba un maratón de cualquier serie por la televisión. Pero también me molestaba un poco, porque era bastante enfermizo. Así que casi siempre solía enfermarme de gripe cuando el estado del tiempo se mostraba de esa manera.

Entonces, escuché mi móvil sonar. Arrugué la nariz debatiéndome en mi interior si debía contestar. Eso de sacar una parte de mi cuerpo al frío se me antojaba de lo más horrendo. Sí, pero sin saber cómo, terminé por responder la llamada cuando vi que se trataba de Mikasa.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondí, sin más.

—Sólo avisarte que Eren llegará a tu casa pronto.

Mi respuesta fue un escueto «ah». Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Trátalo bien, Levi —advirtió, con un tono de voz bastante oscuro—. Nada de usar tus artimañas de Omega para engatusarlo.

Fingí ofenderme.

—Oye, yo no engatuso a nadie —rectifiqué—. Son ellos los que caen. Así que no prometo nada.

Su respuesta fue un suspiro.

—Debo colgar, Sasha me necesita.

—Ajá, adiós.

Y colgué, para luego aventar el móvil hacia algún lado. Creo que chocó contra la pared, porque sonó como si se hubiera roto. No presté demasiada atención a eso, después de todo, podía comprar uno nuevo y mejor.

O más bien, me regalarían uno nuevo apenas se enteraran de que el mío sufrió un accidente.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la puerta sonara, por lo que advertí que se trataba de «Eren Jaeger». Arrugué la nariz mientras soltaba algunas malas palabras por lo bajo. No quería levantarme de mi cálido y feliz lugar. Casi sin querer, me paré de mi asiento para empezar a arrastrar los pies hacia la puerta.

Entonces, al abrirla, por segunda vez en toda mi vida, deseé no haberlo hecho.

El olor fue lo primero que me golpeó. Fue tan fuerte; jodidamente sensual y masculino, que lo sentí como dos cachetadas estampándose en mis mejillas. Pestañé mientras un repentino mareo me invadía ante la esencia. Me gustaba, y me gustaba muchísimo. Quería sentirlo por siempre.

El cuerpo me tembló ante la maraña de pensamientos que se alojaron en mi mente. Y se volvieron aún más revueltos cuando levanté la mirada hacia él. Un chispazo de electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo, se deslizó con lentitud por mi vientre, subiendo paso a paso hasta instalarse en mi corazón.

Y es que él Era perfecto. Sólo podía describirlo así.

Era alto, quizá pasaba del uno ochenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo castaño; no era oscuro, ni muy claro. Ambas tonalidades se mezclaban de manera perfecta en su cabello. Su piel era morena, se veía tan sabrosa que te incitaba a querer pasar tu lengua sobre ella para saborearla. Y sus ojos, diablos. Jamás había visto un color similar en toda mi vida. El verde y azul se combinaban en ellos, dándoles ese toque cautivador que te atrapa con sólo echarles un vistazo.

Me encontré a mí mismo con la mente nublada, los ojos oscurecidos, la respiración agitada y queriendo besar a aquel ser tan perfecto que estaba parado frente a mí.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

El chico soltó alguna palabra turca por lo bajo casi al instante. Su estado no era mejor qué el mío; sus —hermosos— ojos estaban fijos en mí, repasando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su respiración era desigual, parecía como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón entero, mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. Parecía como si deseara lanzarse sobre mí en cualquier momento.

—Tú... —susurró, mientras se inclinaba sobre mi cuerpo. Yo ni siquiera podía pensar en escapar, en cambio, me quedé ahí quieto, esperando algo de él— eres mi Omega.

Y entonces, me besó.

No pude separarme siquiera.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

**N**/**A**: ¿Les gusta la idea? *o* Ojalá que sí. Ah, sobre la continuación de mi otro fic (Lonely Hearts Club) no he podido terminarla :( llevo el capítulo casi al final, pero aún le falta un poco. Pero les juro que sí la subiré, y volveré con la actualización semanal.

Y bueno, sobre este no se si hacerla semanal también XD, si es así creo que la subiré cada Domingo o Lunes porque LHC es cada sábado e-e. O igual está la posibilidad de subirla cada 2 semanas, pero ya veré como me arreglo XD.

En fin me despido por ahora. Ya saben, dejen un review si les gustó, me encantaría leer sus opiniones /o/ ❤

Pd: Reika vendrá a México otra vez, y yo sin dinero :( odio ser tan pobreee -llora-

Pasen buen día ❤

**Lyne** **Diamond**

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	2. Conoce a Eren voy a ser tu ruina Jaeger

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado** **del** **OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | Omega!verse | **Mpreg** | **Alfa**!**Eren** | **Omega**!**Levi** |

**N**/**A**: ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Tuve un bloqueo de escritora (?) ; A ; pero ya me recuperé, así que por fin pude terminar este capítulo que tenía a la mitad XD.

En fin, espero que les guste /o/.

* * *

**POWER** **&amp;** **CONTROL**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

I'm only happy when I'm on the run.  
I break a million hearts just for fun.  
I don't belong to anyone.

**.**

**HOMEWRECKER**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **dos**.

❤**Conoce** **a** **Eren** «_voy_ _a_ _ser_ _tu_ _ruina_» **Jaeger**❤

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Si debía confesar algo era qué, a mis casi veinticinco, nunca había besado a alguien —al menos no en la boca—. Siempre consideré esa clase de acciones _prohibidas_, eran una clase de acercamiento demasiado íntimo, así que sólo debías de hacerlas con tu pareja; aquel al que pertenecías.

Así qué sí, podía decirse que yo era todo un inexperto en el tema. Entonces, supuse que por eso, el beso que me dio aquel chico me nubló la mente.

Todo a mi alrededor tembló, se agitó sin cesar, cambio de colores y empezó a parpadear demasiado pronto; como un montón de flashes desfilando frente a mis ojos. Durante un momento, me sentí mareado. Los labios de —quién yo creía era Eren— se movían suave y lentamente contra los míos, casi rayando en lo tierno, sin embargo había una sensualidad escrita en el beso que me mareaba, tanto así que lo único que podía hacer era corresponderle mientras me aferraba a su sudadera negra.

Ni siquiera podía pensar con demasiada claridad. Todo mi cuerpo empezaba a dejarse llevar por mi instinto; cada pequeña célula Omega que rondaba por mi cuerpo se despertaba, arrastrándose con un cosquilleo por todo mi interior, obligándome a no dejarlo ir.

Por fin, por primera vez en mi vida, había dejado de sentir ese hueco negro que arrastraba conmigo cada día. Aunque sonara extraño, ya no me sentía solo; supe en ese preciso instante que Eren Jaeger era mi lazo perfecto. Era mi Alfa, el único que tenía derecho sobre mí.

Tras ese pensamiento, me encontré a mí mismo riendo, de la manera más amarga, en mi interior. Era ridículo, mi propia naturaleza, esa que había aprendido a manejar a mi antojo, estaba traicionándome. En mi vida no estaba escrito caer por alguien; menos por un Alfa. Se suponía que sólo los utilizaba para mis fines, para demostrarles a todos el poder que alguien como yo —siendo de la casta más baja— podía ejercer sobre ellos.

«_Debes_ _parar_, _entonces_...»

Sin embargo, y apesar de que debía detener aquello, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba del todo; quiero decir, mi mente gritaba que parara, pero cada parte —**Omega**— de mi ser se negaba a hacerlo. La calidez que me invadía al estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo esos pequeños y cariñosos besos por todo mi rostro, avivaba mi naturaleza.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Nos separamos —muy en contra de nuestra voluntad— por la falta de oxígeno. Él no perdió la oportunidad para clavar sus hermosos ojos en los míos. Sus orbes brillaban de una manera bastante singular, avivando ese color tan extraño que poseía, incluso hasta me provocaban cientos de escalofríos por mi piel, haciéndome temblar sin poder evitarlo.

«_No_ _debes_ _caer_...»

Muy despacio, sin querer lastimarme, le sentí deslizar su dedo índice por mi rostro. Marcó cada rasgo lentamente, casi parecía deleitarse con lo suave que era mi piel, mientras sonreía tiernamente.

—Dios mío —susurró, en un perfecto turco, que me dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos. Ese acento en él se oía fantástico—. Te busqué durante tanto tiempo y al fin te encuentro. Eres tan perfecto; justo como te imaginaba.

Sus confesión me tomó desprevenido, tanto así que salté en mi lugar sin poder evitarlo. El calor que se impregnó en mis mejillas me hizo saber lo sonrojado que estaba, mientras mis ojos brillaban complacidos. Eren sonrió ante mi reacción. Un par de coquetos hoyuelos se marcaron en su moreno rostro remarcando esos rasgos infantiles que aún poseía. ¿Cuántos años podía tener?; quizá diecinueve, o tal vez rondaba por los veintiuno. No lo sabía, pero me gustaba así como era.

«¡_Detente_, _Levi_...!»

—Tú... hueles raro —fue la única cosa _romántica_ que dije, mientras arrugaba la nariz y seguía clavando mis ojos en los suyos. No podía dejar de verlo, no quería hacerlo—. Demasiado extraño.

Era la verdad, jamás había percibido un olor similar en otro Alfa. Conocía muchísimos, pero ninguno tenía un aroma como ese. Si bien en un principio me había parecido fuerte y masculino, en ese instante la fragancia que llenaba mi nariz era más bien dulzona; llegando hasta ser empalagosa. Pero, nuevamente, me gustaba. Se me antojaba hasta adictiva, sólo quería que él me tomara y me dejara ese olor por toda mi piel.

«_No_ _lo_ _hagas_, _Levi_... _No_ _caigas_...»

Eren se carcajeó. La habitación se llenó de su risa infantil al mismo tiempo que sus orbes se iluminaban, y durante un momento creí que habían cambiado de color, convirtiéndose en un par de joyas doradas. Me quedé sin aliento por un segundo, ¿cómo podía ser así de perfecto?

¿Cómo era capaz de mover mi mundo de esa manera?

«_Reacciona_, _Levi_. _No_ _lo_ _permitas_. _No_ _caigas_ _por **él**_»

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —inquirió, mientras se acercaba otro poco a mí, con sus ojos brillando de una manera singular. Mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar ante eso y, contrario a lo que creía, terminé por caminar hacia atrás casi huyendo de su contacto.

«_No_ _servirá_ _de_ _nada_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _haz_ _hecho_ _si_ _te_ _dejas_ **_marcar_**...»

Encogí los hombros ante su pregunta, pero me sentí en peligro cuando mi espalda chocó contra la pared. No debía estar tan cerca de él; no cuando causaba toda esa revolución en mi interior. Su cuerpo acorraló al mío, sus manos se situaron en mi cadera mientras sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Le miré sonreír, mientras su nariz se juntaba a mi rostro se deslizó por mi nariz, y bajó muy lentamente hasta llegar a mi cuello, olisqueando mi piel en el acto. No pude más que aguantar la respiración cuando sentí su aliento chocar contra mi carne.

—No estás _marcado_ aún... —susurró, todavía hundiendo la nariz en mi piel.

No era bueno y lo sabía, pero tampoco podía hacer demasiado para separarme de él. Pese a que mi mente no lo hacía del todo, mi naturaleza lo reconocía como mi Alfa.

Y, del alguna manera, me odiaba por eso. Porque ese no era yo. Ese no era el Levi que guiñaba un ojo y tenía a un montón de Alfas besándole los pies. Ese no era el Levi que, con sólo poner una sonrisa coqueta, podía obtener todo lo que quisiera. Ese no era el Levi que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás. Ese no era el Levi que rompía cientos de corazones sólo por diversión; para demostrarles a todos el poder que podía ejercer sobre la casta más alta, siendo de la más baja.

—De-detente —pedí, casi sin voz, y sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Me aferré de nuevo a su sudadera negra, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Detente...

Pero el chico me ignoró vilmente. En cambio —y creo que para molestarme más— repartió ligeros besos en mi cuello. El contacto de sus labios me hizo jadear despacio, casi en voz baja. Sin embargo, Eren logró escucharme. Le sentí dibujar una sonrisa medio coqueta ante de succionar con fuerza la piel de esa zona. Simplemente no pude aguantar el gemido que se instaló en mi garganta.

Nuevamente, Eren sonrió. Repitió la acción, y no me quedó de otra más que volver a jadear.

Alentado por eso, él decidió ir más allá. Mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de mi pecho —¿¡cuándo mierda me había alzado la camiseta?!—, rozando peligrosamente mis tetillas, su lengua, húmeda y cálida, se deslizó por mi cuello bajando con sensualidad hasta mis clavículas.

Intenté ahogar el gemido al morderme el labio, pero no funcionó.

—¡Ngh...! No-no... De-detente —rogué, de nuevo, todavía aferrándome a él. A Eren le importó poco.

«¡_Detenlo_, _Levi_! ¡_Debes_ _parar_ **_todo_**...!»

—Eres delicioso —susurró, con sensualidad, todavía pasando su lengua por mi carne.

Pronto, me encontré a mí mismo temblando de sobre manera, deseando con más fuerza que siguiera con todo eso.

Pero no debía permitirlo...

No me dejaría vencer por un mocoso.

El único que llevaba el control sobre mi vida, era yo.

Y se lo haría saber.

Entonces, queriendo con ansiedad que el mocoso parara todo —porque estaba seguro que si no lo detenía, terminaría por _entregarme_ a él—, aproveché que había acomodado una de sus piernas entre las mías para alzar la rodilla, pegándole justo en esa zona sensible para todo hombre.

Su reacción fue inmediata. El color de su rostro se perdió al instante, mientras su gesto se retorcía —aunque no supe si fue por el dolor, o porque se había enojado— y aguantaba una exclamación a medias. Sus manos, casi en automático, fueron directo a su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Te dije... —murmuré, entre vagas respiraciones, mirándole fijamente casi como si no me importara. Pero, dentro de mí, me regañé. Había maltratado a mi Alfa— Que te detuvieras.

Eren arrugó el entrecejo, luego de regresar su mirada a mí. Sus ojos, ahora un tanto oscuro, se notaban completamente dolidos.

—¿Qué demonios... te pasa? —gruñó, con los ojos llorosos (por el dolor, tal vez).

«_Muéstrate_ **_fuerte_**. _Muéstrale_ _que_ _no_ _vas_ _a_ **_caer_** _por_ **_él_**»

Levanté el mentón y, reprimiendo esas ganas que tenías de consolarlo, le miré fijamente como si su estado me diera igual. Mis ojos eran fríos; sin rastro alguno de sentimientos. La mirada típica de todo Alfa Ackerman, aunque en mi caso era una excepción. Porque, aún siendo un Omega _frágil_ y _pequeño_ —como solían burlarse todo esos imbéciles—, la tenía y sabía en que momento usarla.

—Eso debería preguntarte, mocoso de mierda. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No puedes ir besando y lamiendo a las personas sólo porque sí! —reclamé, todavía viéndole desde arriba. Ah, como me gustaba eso de llevar el control (más o menos, pero bueno)—. Es asqueroso; a saber con cuántos más lo has hecho.

Eren frunció aún más su ceño, pero no hizo amago alguno para levantarse.

—¡Claro que no lo hago con todo el mundo! —contraatacó, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos, aplicando demasiada fuerza, con su antebrazo. Cuando terminó, regresó la mirada a mí. Sus orbes brillaron llenos de seguridad cuando chocaron contra los míos, provocándome un temblor involuntario— Sólo contigo; porque eres mi Omega. Por eso debo marcarte.

Rayos, esas palabras suyas lograron remover todo mi interior de nuevo, el escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo me hizo jadear e iluminó mis ojos ante la determinación que surcaba por su rostro. Me fascinaba que ya me reconociera como su Omega; poco faltaba para decirle que tenía todo el permiso de dejar su esencia en mi piel.

«¡**_No_**, **_no_**, **_no_**! ¡_No_ _caigas_, _concéntrate_!»

Negué con la cabeza varias veces, para luego bufar sarcásticamente. No caería, no lo haría. Levi Ackerman no estaría a los pies de nadie; jamás.

Porque el mundo se había hecho para estar a mis pies.

—Escúchame bien, niño —dije, bastante lento. Quería que mis palabras se le grabaran bien en esa cabeza de piedra—. Pero presta atención, porque sólo diré esto una vez —me acerqué hasta él, lo suficiente como para tomarlo de su sudadera y alzarlo un poco. Él se vio sorprendido, sin embargo su expresión no cambió—. Yo no soy tu Omega, ¿entiendes? ¡No lo soy ahora, y no lo seré nunca!

Pero Eren no tenía intención alguna de darse por vencido. La sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro me hizo sentir levemente descolocado. ¿Acaso el mocoso pensaba que era una broma? ¿Realmente no había prestado atención a mis palabras?

Las carcajadas que le siguieron a aquella sonrisa burlona me perdió aún más, tanto así que sólo pude pestañear todavía sosteniéndole por su sudadera. Él, dándose cuenta de la situación, aprovechó mi descuido. Lo primero que hizo fue poner sus manos sobre las mías y, haciendo un poco de malabares, se levantó del suelo.

Cuando reaccioné, ya estaba contra la pared de nuevo. Otra vez, me tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo y el muro. Abrí los ojos, apresurado, e intenté huir. Pero Eren aprovechó la diferencia de tamaños para no dejar que me moviera. Iba a reclamarle, juro que iba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, toda mala palabra que amenazaba con salir de mi boca murió en el acto, sólo con mirar esa sonrisa ensancharse en su rostro.

—Eres un chico difícil, ¿eh? —susurró, contra mis labios. El repentino acercamiento me hizo jadear, buscando un poco más de contacto— No importa, ¿y sabes por qué? —me vi en la necesidad de negar con la cabeza. No podía hacer más— Porque realmente, realmente me gustan los retos, y créeme cuando te digo que te haré caer.

Y entonces, Eren me besó de nuevo. Me resistí al principio, pero poco importó. Mi instinto era más fuerte, me gritaba a todo volumen que me dejara poseer por él; que ese chico era lo que siempre había estado buscando, aún inconscientemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su juguetona lengua se inmiscuyera en mi boca, y empezara a explotar todo rincón de mi cavidad. Sorprendentemente no me dio asco —pese a que yo tenía un _TOC_ con la limpieza—, de hecho, hasta cierto punto, lo disfruté. Me dejé llevar. Crucé la línea.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi lengua ya jugueteaba con la suya; se enredaban y succionaban de una manera magnífica. Nuestra saliva se mezcló, y empezó a escurrir por la comisura de mi boca en pleno beso. Obviamente tampoco me importó estar todo babeado.

Nos separamos —aún sin quererlo—, más que nada por la falta de oxígeno. Su lengua se retiró de mi boca muy despacio, dejando un puente casi invisible de saliva entre nosotros. La sola imagen me resultó sensual —aunque debía parecerme asquerosa—, y me hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Tú... —susurré, casi enojado; casi. Fruncí el entrecejo, provocando una sonrisa burlona de su parte. Quise golpearlo en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevido?— Vas a morir. Yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.

—Será grandioso morir por tus manos, Levi.

Sólo bastó con que pronunciara mi nombre de esa manera para que dejara de respirar. Mi corazón latió ansioso, al mismo tiempo que otro chispazo de electricidad surcaba por mi cuerpo. El cosquilleo se acentuó en mi vientre mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

¡Eren sabía mi nombre!

«_Claro_ _que_ _lo_ _sabe_, _idiota_ —se burló mi consciencia, empapando sus palabras con sarcasmo—. _Es_ _obvio_ _que_ _Mikasa_ _le_ _habló_ _de_ _ti_, _pendejo_»

Solté un gruñido para mí mismo, y regresé al tema.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Aparte de pendejo, eres masoquista también?

Él encogió los hombros.

—Sólo por ti —dijo, sin burla—. Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero ni con eso te dejaré ir; no ahora que por fin te encontré.

Chasqué la lengua, en un ataque de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus palabras me hacían sentir tan feliz?

—Te odio.

Eren pareció bien con eso.

—Está bien, no importa. Ya te lo dije, haré que caigas ante mí. Cueste lo que cueste, haré que me ames.

¿¡Qué demonios pasaba con ese chico!?

¿¡Acaso nunca se daba por vencido!?

Por un momento, creí estar frente a una persona qué siempre conseguía todo lo que deseara; casi como yo.

Y sí, eso era peligroso.

—Tú... ¿Eres alguna clase de niño consentido? —inquirí, lleno de burla— ¿Acaso tus papis siempre te dieron todo?

Aunque mi intención era molestarlo —o mínimo hacerlo enojar—, Eren no caía. En cambio, sus labios se levantaron en otra sonrisa.

—Sí, siempre —admitió, sin pena alguna, mientras la punta de su nariz recorría mi cuello—. Así que ya lo sabes, siempre, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y te tendré a ti, quieras o no; porque eres mi Omega.

Me fue imposible no temblar, más cuando le sentí dejar un beso pequeñísimo en mi barbilla. Luego, se tomó la total libertar de olisquear toda mi piel sin reparo alguno.

—Yo no soy tu Omega —le repetí, casi asqueado de la situación. Me odiaba —y lo detestaba a él también— por no poder llevar el control en ese momento—. Nunca lo seré.

Eren dibujó una sonrisa contra mi mejilla, para después dejar otro beso sobre mis labios; fue pequeño, casi rayando en lo tierno.

—Tenemos un lazo, lo sabes —murmuró, como si supiera todo—. Sé que también lo sentiste; sentiste que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Quise negarme, decirle que era una mentira creada por su mente enferma. Pero él había dicho aquello con tanta seguridad que me quedé sin palabras, y por un momento sólo pensé en concordar. Supe entonces que librarme de Eren Jaeger sería imposible.

—... Te odio.

Eren rió una vez más.

—Ya te dije que no importa. Haré que me ames, sólo debes esperar.

Eren me miró con ternura cuando me escuchó chasquear la lengua. Sin decir nada más —creo que en ese momento las palabras sobraban—, él se acercó a mí. Su nariz se restregó contra la mía en un beso esquimal, como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad. Me sonrojé, pero tampoco pude separarme. Otra vez, me dejé llevar y permití que me llenara de mimos.

Mala elección, por cierto. Porque apenas la burbuja de amor estaba creciendo a nuestro alrededor, la puerta de mi casa se abrió.

Eren y yo volteemos hacia la entrada.

Y, por todos los seres divinos que parecían no amarme, Mikasa Ackerman entró.

**(...)**

No supe exactamente qué cosa hacía ahí. Ni tampoco cómo había conseguido la llave de mi departamento.

Sin embargo, aguanté la respiración, durante largos segundos, cuando vi el rostro de mi hermana deformarse en diferentes expresiones ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Podía saber con asombrosa facilidad qué estaba sintiendo, éramos gemelos después de todo. Empezó por el asombro, le siguió la confusión y terminó con el enojo.

Nadie dijo nada, sino fue hasta que Eren habló que terminó con la pesadez que había invadido mi departamento.

—¿Mikasa? —preguntó, mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¡_Merhaba_(**1**), Mikasa! ¡Qué gusto me da saludarte!

Mi dulce y tierna hermana —mi sarcasmo debía hacerse notar— pestañeó, pero no dijo nada. Oh, oh. Esa era una pésima señal.

—Hola, Eren —contestó, luego de un rato—. También me da gusto verte —tras ese saludo, Mikasa regresó la mirada hacia mí. Intenté hacerme el desentendido—. ¿Qué se supones que estás haciendo, Levi?

Pronunció mi nombre con una clara advertencia. Pero, obviamente, no me mostré intimidado. Mi hermana no me daba miedo, podía lidiar con ella; lo había hecho durante veinticuatro años.

Eren, que pareció no notar el aura de muerte que nos rodeaba a Mikasa y a mí, se adelantó en contestar—: Oh, nosotros estábamos...

—Nada —respondí, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, mientras empujaba a Eren (porque todavía me tenía acorralado) para poder alejarme de él.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos.

—No mientas, Levi —advirtió, de nuevo—. Te conozco; sé las cosas qué haces.

—No hacía nada, ¿¡bien!? —expliqué— En todo caso, el que me atacó fue tu amigo. Él tiene la culpa de todo.

Eren, de alguna manera u otra, pareció ofenderse.

—¡Oye! No te ''ataqué'' —rectificó—. Sólo besé a mi Omega. No le veo nada de malo a eso.

—¿''Nada de malo''? ¿¡En serio!? Llegas aquí y de pronto me besas sin decir más. No sé tú, pero ese fue un claro ataque.

Mikasa pestañeó.

—Esperen un momento... Hay algo aquí que no me queda claro —habló mi hermana, deteniendo la «pelea». Ella repasó su mirada primero sobre Eren, luego sobre mí—. ¿Tu _Omega_? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eren?

Eren sonrió totalmente encantado.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas, qué desde que supe que era un Alfa, siempre estuve buscando a mi Omega? —Mikasa asintió, no muy a gusto cuando supo hacia donde iba la conversación— Pues acabo de encontrarlo. ¡Es Levi! Tenemos un lazo y todo eso. ¿No es maravilloso?

Los ojos de mi gemela se oscurecieron por completo, y en secreto quise golpear a Eren una vez más. ¿Cómo podía hablar de esas cosas así, sin más? Me di una palmada sobre la frente cuando Mikasa apretó los puños. Estaba seguro que me esperaba todo un sermón interminable de su parte. Y sabía que éste sería peor, porque había «_engatusado_» a un amigo cercano de ella.

—Levi... —susurró, clavando sus ojos oscuros en mí— ¿No te dije que no usaras tus artimañas en él?

Esta vez, fue mi turno de ofenderme.

—¿Hah? Oh, no. Escucha, yo no hice nada. Fue el quién se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó, apenas abrí la puerta. No tengo nada que ver.

Mikasa iba a decir alguna otra cosa, pero, nuevamente, Eren se le adelantó—: ¿Qué sucede, Mikasa? ¿No estás feliz por mí? ¡Por fin encontré a mi Omega! A mi lazo perfecto...

Ante la cara soñadora que había puesto, la mujer suspiró mientras se acercaba muy despacio a Eren, para luego poner sus manos sobre los hombros de él y mirarlo como si sintiera pena. Yo, en cambio, me acaricié el puente de la nariz y me preparé mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

Eren puso cara de no entender nada.

—Lo siento, no puedo sentirme feliz por ti. No cuando dices creer que Levi es tu Omega.

El chico arrugó la nariz claramente decepcionado.

—No lo creo, Mikasa. Levi **es** mi Omega, lo sé. Incluso él lo sabe; también sintió el lazo que nos une.

Tras eso, ambas miradas se centraron sobre mí. Me encontré en la necesidad de fingir demencia. Jamás aceptaría eso; iba en contra de mis principios.

Queriendo huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, alcé las manos y solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente: —Oh no, yo no sé nada. Tú amigo se inventa cosas raras en su mente, Mikasa. Debería visitar a un doctor.

La sonrisa, que hasta ese momento adornaba el rostro de Eren, desapareció por mi respuesta. Sus cejas se medio juntaron, y nuevamente la decepción hizo acto de presencia en él. Mentiría si dijera que no tuve esa urgente necesidad de correr hacia el chico para pedirle perdón por la mentira que acababa de decir. Así que decidí aplastar mi trasero contra el sofá de la sala, para evitar ir hasta su lugar y abrazarlo.

Diablos, por situaciones como esa, realmente terminaría odiando mi naturaleza.

Mikasa se miró complacida ante mi respuesta —al menos un poco—. Eren no tanto.

—¡Levi!

—Eren, escucha —dijo mi hermana, ganándose toda la atención de su amigo—... Levi no es bueno para ti, ¿bien?

Eren arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué?

Mikasa parpadeó de nuevo, parecía estar buscando las palabras indicadas para su respuesta.

—Porque Levi es... —dejó la frase al aire, dándome a entender que no sabía qué decir exactamente. Encogí los hombros, importándome poco lo que pudiera responder— Levi es... Levi es... No importa, el punto es que él no es bueno para ti.

Eren bufó.

—Esa no es una respuesta —advirtió, frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada. Me sorprendí, sí. Porque Mikasa era de ese tipo que nunca se dejaba vencer por nadie. No me quedó de otra más que suponer que Eren realmente le importaba mucho.

Quise hablar, hacerle entender también que yo no era bueno para él. Que si insistía en quedarse a mi lado sólo terminaría lastimado; herido, cuando se diera cuenta el tipo de persona que era, y las cosas que hacía. No obstante, justo en ese preciso momento, el teléfono de mi casa sonó. La sala quedó hundida en un sepulcral silencio que sólo se rompía tras cada ruido que hacía la máquina.

Casi de manera automática, me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hasta llegar al teléfono. Ese que estaba adherido a la pared, cerca de la entrada.

—Estoy ocupado ahora, llama después —dije, al contestar.

Iba a colgar pero la voz exaltada de Petra, mi secretaria, me hizo detenerme.

—¡Señor Levi! —chilló, al otro lado de la línea. Hice mala cara— ¡Espere, no cuelgue! Es importante, es importante.

—Habla ya, Petra. Estoy ocupado.

Entonces, las palabras siguientes que pronunció me dejaron congelado, como si realmente no pudiera creerlo—: Farlan Church está esperándolo en su oficina. Dice que quiere firmar el contrato, Señor.

—¿¡Qué!? —grité, llamando la atención de mis invitados. Sentí la mirada sorprendida de ambos perforando mi espalda— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Justo ahora!?

—Sí, justo ahora. Está realmente ansioso de verlo, señor.

Solté un montón de palabras —que casi parecieron en otro idioma— por lo bajo mientras volteaba a mirar a mi hermana. Ella reparó en mis ojos casi al instante, brillaban con emoción contenida; casi me moría por sonreír. _Casi_. Mikasa alzó una ceja al no entender mi reacción.

Tenía mis razones para actuar así, lo juro. Farlan Church era algo así como un tipo inalcanzable; su familia era importante, una de las más influyentes en todo Londres. Y obtener una simple firma de él era casi una misión imposible.

Pero, por supuesto, para Levi Ackerman no existían los «_imposible_». Menos cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quisiera.

—Bien, bien. Iré para allá.

Tras eso, y con una vaga despedida, colgué el teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Debo irme —fue lo que dije, al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi saco—. Tengo a Farlan Church esperando en mi oficina, quiere firmar el contrato.

Ella dejó de respirar durante un segundo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera mientras una ligera exclamación escapaba de su boca. De alguna manera, Mikasa tampoco podía creer aquello...

Porque no muchas personas conseguían una firma de un Alfa tan importante como Farlan.

**(...)**

Llegué a la empresa casi veinte después. Poder salir de casa me había costado muchísimo, más que nada porque aquel imbécil llamado «Eren Jaeger» se negaba a dejarme ir. Empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas: sobre quién era Farlan, de donde lo conocía y si teníamos alguna clase de relación. Creo que no está de más decir que casi me carcajeo en su cara. _Casi_.

Por Dios, ¿quién se creía ese mocoso, exactamente? ¿Mi Alfa, o algo así?

«_Bueno_, _Levi_... _técnicamente_, **_sí_** _es_ _tu_ _Alfa_»

Oh, _genial_. Incluso mi jodida conciencia se ponía en mi contra. _Maravilloso_, realmente _maravilloso_.

Solté una sarta de insultos para mí mismo —sí, así de _afectado_ me había dejado ese mocoso— al mismo tiempo que la puerta del elevador se abría, justo en mi oficina.

Cuando salí de él, Petra fue quién me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su bonito rostro. Se acercó con demasiada rapidez a mí, para poder entregarme la carpeta amarilla que traía entre sus manos; dentro estaba todo el papeleo necesario que Farlan debía firmar.

—¿Sigue ahí? —pregunté, pasando de saludarla, y tomé los papeles que me ofrecía.

Petra asintió.

—Sí, señor, no se ha movido de ahí —dijo, mientras ayudaba a acomodarme el cuello del saco. Como había salido a toda prisa no me tomé el tiempo suficiente para fijarme en mi apariencia—. Se ve que está realmente ansioso por verlo.

Sonreí en mi interior al mismo tiempo que me alborotaba el pelo, para darme iba imagen más sensual. Debía hacer lo necesario para, realmente, obtener esa firma. Y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera alguien tan recto, como el mismo Farlan, podía resistirse a mí. Petra terminó de arreglarme la ropa, luego de unos segundos, y me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Está listo, señor.

Asentí.

—Deséame suerte, Petra.

Ella rió de esa manera tan jovial que tenía, antes de murmurar un ''_mucha_ _suerte_, _Levi_''.

No me molesté porque ella haya utilizado mi nombre. Petra y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo; habíamos estudiado juntos en la secundaria para Betas y Omegas(**2**). Nuestra relación era cercana, más que ser mi asistente, o mi secretaria, Petra era mi _amiga_. Una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar de verdad. Le agradecí con una mirada, antes de caminar hacia mi oficina.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que dibujaba mi mejor sonrisa, abrí la puerta y entré a mi oficina.

No me sorprendió encontrar a Farlan sentado en la silla giratoria que estaba tras mi escritorio. Sus ojos, que segundos antes habían estado vagando por los cientos de reconocimientos que estaban en mi pared, se dirigieron a mí apenas cerré la puerta a mi espalda. La sonrisa que invadió su rostro, apenas me reconoció, se acentuó más cuando miró como me recargaba en la superficie de madera.

Ah, me gustaba siempre llamar la atención de esa forma.

—Hola, Levi.

Le sonreí. Farlan guiñó un ojo, totalmente coqueto.

—Hola, Farlan —saludé—. No esperaba verte aquí. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

Farlan pasó una mano por su cabello rubio cenizo alborotando un par de mechones, mientras soltaba una carcajada pequeña. Debía ser totalmente sincero y admitir que él era bastante atractivo. No, creo que la palabra ideal era «guapo».

«_Pero_ **_Eren_** _lo_ _es_ _**más**_, ¿_no_, _Levi_?»

Lancé una maldición para mí mismo. En serio, no podía estar pensando en el mocoso en ese preciso momento.

Queriendo dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado, regresé la mirada para mi compañero. Él seguía mirándome fijamente. Repasó ese par de ojos por todo mi cuerpo; de arriba hacia abajo, tanto como quiso. No me quejé, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas. Los Alfas lo hacían siempre.

—Lo siento, ¿no interrumpí nada importante?

Negué con la cabeza, e hice un ademán con la mano para restar importancia al asunto. De hecho, me había ayudado a escapar de una incómoda situación, y ese mocoso que se autoproclamaba mi Alfa.

—Nada, sólo estaba en casa; aburrido, viendo una película — respondí, pero me apresuré a volver al tema—: Entonces... ¿Realmente vas a darme tu firma?

Farlan se levantó de mi silla. Con pasos muy lentos se acercó hasta mí, al punto de que su cuerpo acorraló al mío contra la puerta. Pese a que en mi interior le insultaba a diestra y siniestra —simplemente no entendía por qué los Alfas hacían eso—, sonreí de nueva cuenta mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos.

—Por supuesto, te la daré. Pero... a cambio quiero pedirte algo —explicó, al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice recorría mi mejilla.

—Claro, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance.

Él iluminó su rostro con otra sonrisa. Sin decir más, me tomó por la mano y me guió hasta el sofá verde musgo que tenía en mi oficina; ese que combinaba a la perfección con las paredes cafés y el suelo de madera de cedro. Farlan tomó asiento para luego atraerme sobre sí. Creo que está de más decir que terminé sentado sobre su regazo, mientras sus manos se situaban en mi cintura.

No pude más que aguantar la respiración ante aquello. Farlan era el primer Alfa que hacía algo atrevido como eso —creo que era el segundo, en realidad—. Apreté los puños cuando sentí la urgente necesidad de pararme y golpearlo. Pero me detuve al recordar que debía hacer eso por el bien de la empresa. Además, nunca estaba de más tener a otro Alfa que cumpliera mis caprichos.

—Quiero una cita —murmuró, demasiado cerca de mis labios. Durante un momento, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Más por sus palabras, que por la cercanía—. Quiero que, a cambio de mi firma, tengamos una cita, ¿te parece?

Y Farlan sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ese simple gesto me hizo saber que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Así que simplemente le devolví él gesto mientras pestañeaba largamente, como si estuviera pensando demasiado en mi respuesta.

Obvio sólo lo hice para que se desesperara un poco. Farlan debía entender que quien llevaba el control era yo.

—Está bien, si eso quieres por mí está bien.

El se vio complacido con mi respuesta.

—Gracias, Levi.

Entonces, él decidió dejar un beso sobre mi mejilla. Casi rozó peligrosamente mis labios. _Casi_.

_Diablos_, en serio, _diablos_. ¿Qué coño tenían los Alfas con violar mi espacio personal de esa manera?

Sin embargo, no dije palabra alguna. Otra vez, no me quedó más que sonreír mientras que mi mano derecha se movía hasta su pelo y acomodaba esos mechones que parecían no tener remedio. Era necesario, lo juro. Debía actuar lo más coqueto posible para tenerlo a mis pies.

Sí, claro. Pero no contaba con que, justo en ese preciso momento, la puerta de mi oficina se abriera —¿¡Qué acaso no sabían tocar¡?—, y Eren entrara con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Él dejó de respirar durante largos segundos en lo qué su cerebro procesaba la escena. El olor me golpeó primero; y sólo eso fue necesario para saber lo enojado —¿o celoso?— que Eren se encontraba. Un minuto después, la sonrisa se borró, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su ceño se frunció totalmente.

Durante un momento creí que estaba fuera de sí.

No dijo nada, más se acercó con largos pasos hasta nosotros. Y lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Antes de que Farlan y yo pudiéramos reaccionar, Eren ya lo tenía contra la pared, levantándolo apenas unos pequeños centímetros del suelo por el cuello de su camiseta.

Farlan no reaccionó. Yo tampoco pude hacerlo.

—No te atrevas... —murmuró con voz ronca, casi como si no fuera él mismo, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la ropa de Farlan— No te atrevas a tocarlo de ese modo. ¡**Levi** **es** _**mío**_!

¿¡_Qué_ _demonios_...!?

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**.

(**1**): Hola, en turco. Eren, en este fic al menos, será mitad alemán, mitad turco XD porque el nombre «_**Eren**_» es de ese origen.

(**2**): Los Omegas y Betas estudian juntos, no importa la posición económica. Los Alfas, por otro lado, al ser los más poderosos, estudian aparte; en una escuela hecha especialmente para ellos.

* * *

**N**/**A**: Eren se pone celoso cuando tocan a su Omega ùvú, pobrecillo, no sabe lo qué le espera (?) XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que disculpen la tardanza D: cuando los bloqueos llegan tardan para irse uvu (?) XD. Ahora mismo me pondré a escribir la continuación de **LHC** para no tardar en publicarla x.x.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews ; A ; y por sus favs y follows. No esperaba recibir tantos, en serio, ¡muchas gracias! ; o ;

Por cierto, ¿tienen tumblr? El mío es makaxkagamine . tumblr . com por si quieren seguirme OwO

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


End file.
